1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, specifically the control of an up-down operation of a flash case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a flash case in which a flash is built is provided at an upper plane of a camera body. When a single-lens reflex camera is used in a situation where a flash light is needed, it is preferable that the flash case is positioned far from a photographing lens in order to prevent the red-eye phenomena. Therefore, the flash case is rotatably supported at the upper plane. When the luminance of an object is sufficient and it is not necessary to supply illumination light, the flash case is kept in an area of the upper plane. When the luminance of the object is low and it is necessary to give a suitable exposure to the object, the flash case is raised, the illumination light is supplied by driving the flash, and the object is photographed. After photographing, the flash case is put back in the area of the upper plane.
The up-down operation of the flash case is carried out by manipulating a button which is provided at a predetermined position on the camera body or by pushing down the flash case to a position where the flash case is received in the area of the upper plane. However, it is necessary to manipulate the button every time the up-down operation is performed. Also, as some distance exists between the use position (up position) and the receiving position (down position), sometimes the flash case can not be put back to the receiving position. Namely, there is the problem that the manipulation of the flash case is troublesome. Further, after photographing with flash light, if the flash case is not put back to the down position, there is the problem that the flash case and the camera becomes bulky because the flash case projects from the upper plane of the camera body. Further, in this situation, there is also the problem that the flash case is easily broken.